bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Healing Type
Improved Power: This ability increases the amount of healing you may do per round. Your Spellscore Modifier is treated a 4 higher for each time this ability is taken. Increased Potency: This increases your level when calculating how much healing you can do with Reiatsu Healing. Each time this ability is taken, you gain +2 Character Level to your Reiatsu Healing. Increased Proficiency: This ability allows you to heal more per day than normal. When you are healing with Reiatsu Healing, you gain a +2 bonus on the Fortitude Save to avoid becoming Fatigued and Exhausted Restorative Healing: When using the Superior Reiatsu Healing or Perfect Reiatsu Healing feats, you can choose to heal 1/4 the amount you would normally do instead of completely forgoing the healing for that round. You may take this multiple times, each time adding 1/4 of the healing back to your Superior Reiatsu Healing feat to a maximum of 100% of the healing. Ranged Healing: This ability allows you to deliver reiatsu healing at range. This ability allows you to deliver your healing as a ranged touch from 10 feet away. It can be taken multiple times, each time increases the range increment by 10 feet. Regeneration: This ability requires two other healing abilities to take. It functions identically to the 7th level Cleric spell ''regenerate. ''Treat your character level as caster level for purposes of the healing bonuses. Healing Aura: This requires three other healing abilities to take. It creates a soft aura around you that hastens the knitting of wounds. Any ally within a 10-foot burst centered on you gains Fast Healing 10. This ability may be taken multiple times, each successive time either increases the distance by 5 feet or the power of the Fast Healing by 5. Chain Healing: This requires ranged healing to take. It allows you to divide your reiatsu healing among multiple targets. When using reiatsu healing, you can target someone within your healing range from the first target as well and divide the healing amongst the two recipients. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time allows you to target another person with your healing. Healing Attack: This ability channels positive energy directly through your zanpakutou. When attacking, you instead heal your target for the amount of damage you would instead deal. This ignores damage mitigation of all kinds. Pain Release: This requires the Healing Attack ability to take. It allows you to store up damage healed through using the Healing Attack ability and release it in one attack. You can store up to 25 points of damage in your zanpakutou, as a standard action you may make a single attack that does just the stored damage upon hitting. If you fail to hit, the attack is wasted and more must be stored up. You do not have to release all of the damage at once, you may release as much as you desire when using the attack. You may take this ability multiple times, each time increases the limit by 25. This does not heal the target. It damages them. Hold the Life: While your Zanpakutou is released, all creatures within 30 feet of you automatically stabilize when reduced to negative hit points. They do not regain consciousness, nor do they heal any damage unless you use another ability to do so. This may be take multiple times to increase the area by 10 feet.